


Hands

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [223]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Facial Shaving, Hands, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Romantic Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you have the softest hands I've ever felt on any male over the age of about fifteen?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 August 2016  
> Word Count: 338  
> Prompt: 31. "You have pretty hands."  
> Summary: "How do you have the softest hands I've ever felt on any male over the age of about fifteen?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one was just pure fun for me, hands down. I like that there's banter and sweetness between these two in their past. I think they both felt something very strong for each other, but Damien's reticence to actually show it was probably a big part of their split.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"How do you do it?" she asks, studying his profile as he brushes the lather on his face from her spot on the edge of the tub.

"Do what? Shave?" he asks, grinning and waggling the brush at her. "You telling me you don't shave various parts of your body? If you don't, why are my razors so dull so often?"

She rolls her eyes with a snort. "Ha ha, very funny, Thorn. You should change professions."

She falls silent for a moment, caught up in the smirk on his face as he makes sure his face is covered before lifting the razor. Each stroke of the blade glides along his skin, removing cream and stubble. It only takes a few minutes before he's splashing water on his face to wash away any remaining traces.

"You're awfully quiet, Kel," he says, that smirk returning as he turns to face her. "Cat got your tongue?"

She swallows thickly, then shakes her head. "Not a chance. And you never answered my question before."

"Pot, kettle," he tosses back before crossing the room to kiss her lightly, one hand cupping her cheek. "You didn't answer mine, either."

"Yours wasn't exactly serious."

"Refresh my memory about yours?"

She takes the hand cupping her cheek in her hands and traces a finger along his palm. "How do you do it? How do you have the softest hands I've ever felt on any male over the age of about fifteen?"

He chuckles and shifts to kiss her forehead, letting her keep hold of his hand. "I don't know? I guess I never thought about it before. Should I rough them up for you?"

" _No_!" The word is out before she realizes it, then she laughs sheepishly. "It's okay. I like your hands the way they are, just like I like you. I was just curious, I guess."

"I'll do my best not to change too much for you."

He kisses her again, and she drops the subject in exchange for far more enjoyable pursuits.


End file.
